


Do Not Disturb

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [65]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mahmfic prompted on <i>Free for All</i> day:  any, any, annoyance<br/>I chose: Avengers (movie verse) Tony Stark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

The phone rang, he ignored it then finally blocked all calls. No he did not want to talk to Natasha or Bruce. Pepper, god love her, paged him from somewhere else in the tower he ignored that too. Told Jarvis to set everything to private and turned up his music. He was trying to work out an equation and didn't want to be disturbed, but no one was taking the hint. 

"Tony?"

He heard his voice called and swirled around in his chair throwing the first thing he got his hands on which just happened to be his now empty scotch glass and watched as it shattered mere inches from Barton's head. "What the fuck do you want?" 

"You." 

Tony just glared at him, daring him to say or do more. He didn't know what Clint was up to and right now he wasn't in the mood to find out.


End file.
